


Princess Ancora

by itsjustmeg



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Crystal Empire, Crystal Pony, Equestira, Future Fic, Mane Six, Multi, OC, future equestira, mlp, my little pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustmeg/pseuds/itsjustmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding an abandoned filly on his doorstep, King Sombra adopts her as his own and raises her as a Princess… But does this new Princess, Sombra’s Heir, have the potential to save Equestira and the Crystal Empire?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>The white mare dashed through the snow past the towering onyx obelisks that protruded from the earth. Behind her were the angry shouts of a tiny army that were gaining on her. She clenched her teeth tighter around the cotton sling she held in her mouth as the weight of her precious parcel swung with her frantic canter. A whine emerged from the sling as she ducked under the brief refuge of the onyx palace. The mare set the sling down as she reviled the face of a snow white filly with a silvery mane and bright blue eyes.<br/></i></p>
<p>
  <i>“Hush my love…”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Precious Parcel

The white mare dashed through the snow past the towering onyx obelisks that protruded from the earth. Behind her were the angry shouts of a tiny army that were gaining on her. She clenched her teeth tighter around the cotton sling she held in her mouth as the weight of her precious parcel swung with her frantic canter. A whine emerged from the sling as she ducked under the brief refuge of the onyx palace. The mare set the sling down as she reviled the face of a snow white filly with a silvery mane and bright blue eyes. 

“Hush my love…” 

The mare said tearfully as she nuzzled the filly as fresh tears started to leak from her eyes. 

“May you have a happy life… more then what I could offer you…” 

Her voice broke into a sob as she placed a final kiss onto the filly’s head. She then jerked away as the sounds of angry shouts returned to her ears. She let out a gasp and sprung into a full on gallop but paused as she heard the filly’s whines. The mare forced back her tears as she made herself continue on. If she kept her daughter with her, it would mean both their deaths. But at least this way, the tiny filly would live, and if the rumors were true, then there was a chance the filly would grow up to save Equestira and the Crystal Empire from the Shadow Tyrant’s rule. 

…. 

Sombra sat in what he had claimed as his personal office for the past thousand years surrounded by books. But they weren’t ordinary book, they were spell books, some once belonging to the now in ruins, Canterlot Library. He let out an annoyed huff as he tossed an old journal that contained spells created by the former princess, Twilight Sparkle. He glared at the tattered binding with annoyance before he used his magic to lift it off the floor and brought it close. He blew off the imaginary dirt that it had possibly collected as it collided with the floor before he placed it back onto the bookshelf in its rightful place. He may have been the one to seal the Princess of Friendship away a millennium ago, but that didn’t mean he disrespected her skills in magic or the like. He had offered the Princess a choice to rule Equestira at his side, but as he expected, she denied. So he was left with no choice other than seal her away into her very own crown that he had hidden in the vast expansion of the Equestiran Territory. 

Now Cadence was a game that he enjoyed watching. At the very least, that alicorn mare could have put up a fight like her younger sister. But no, Sombra sat back and chuckled no he laughed as he watched the hue of blue, love filled magic surround the Crystal Empire in its protective barrier. He then ordered his shadow army to surround the Empire, and then he waited. As he watched the glowing blue magical love filled shield for the fallowing week, his smirk turned into a grin. And on the seventh day when that barrier started to shatter like glass, Sombra laughed, and it rang out across the Empire like thunder. At that, the Crystal Ponies went into a panicked frenzy. And He continued to laugh as he walked the long stretch toward the Crystal Palace while his army captured Pony’s left and right and started to force them to dig mines as his magic turned every visible pillar of crystal into an ominous obelisk of pure onyx. His laughter grew as he closed in onto the palace as the Crystal Pony Royal Guards shrunk away at his presence and the two shadow soldiers that flanked him easily subdued them. He then marched into the crystal palace’s thrown room and watched as horror was etched into Cadence’s face as the bright crystals surrounding her turned into sharp jagged onyx. 

He then used his magic to pull the alicorn from the throne by her mane and to his hooves. Blue magic sparked from her horn that he quickly snuffed out with a curse that caused onyx shards to grow from her horn, thus blocking her use of her desperately needed skill. 

“I gave The Princess Twilight a choice to rule with me...” Sombra told the alicorn as her lavender eyes glared dangerously at him. 

“I would never-!” 

“I’m not giving you that choice.” 

Sombra told her coldly as he watched the anger wash away into utter horror again, but this time with the realization of what he planned to do. His lips turned into a grin as he released his magical hold on her mane. The mare was frozen in place as he leveled his crimson eyes with her’s. 

“Run…” 

He commanded as Cadence scrambled to her hooves, she didn’t even make it half way across the throne room before she was hit by a devastating blast of red hued magic from Sombra’s own glowing horn. 

A shrill cry jerked Sombra awake and his movement caused a stack of books tumble onto the floor. He gave the pile of books a puzzled glanced as he wondered when and how long he had been asleep. The cry however broke his train of thought as he let out a growl of annoyance. 

“What the in Tartarus is that noise?!” 

The dark grey stallion questioned as he moved out from behind his desk as he returned the books from the floor to a neat stack on his desk with his magic. 

He walked out of his office and down the black corridor, made even darker by the night as he fallowed the sound of the wails. He tilted his head as it occurred to him that he was the only one able to hear the cries since no pony else didn’t seem to hear them, as most of his palace staff were sleeping in their beds. 

Sombra then called upon his magic and stretched it out to find the location of the cries. His brows furrowed in confusion. It was coming from outside. He then used a teleportation spell to take him outdoors into the snow. Out here the cries were louder and he easily found the source of them. He walked up to a small wiggling cloth bundle and nudged fabric away to spy a white unicorn filly who’s horn was glowing with a blue hue of magic. 

“So you were the one calling me?” 

Sombra said, rather asked, as he took the bundle, filly and all, into his magic. The filly hiccupped at him as he as he looked over her. He then pulled the filly close and smiled gently as he felt her nuzzle into his warmth before he teleported back into the palace. He walked down the halls silently, his hoof steps making the only sound with the filly’s occasional whine or hiccup until he arrived at a door in the servant’s wing. He knocked onto the door twice before letting himself in as he heard a groan from the other side. 

“Opal Shimmer…” 

Sombra called to the crystal pony mare from the door way. The metallic mare glanced up tiredly at him from her pillow. 

“Bring me some extra blankets and a bottle of warm milk to my chambers if you would please.” 

The shadow pony requested as the mare sat up a bit more. 

“My Lord…?” 

She asked as her king slipped out of her room and shut the door behind him. She blinked in confusion before she slipped out of bed and shivered as her hooves met the cold onyx floor. She made sure she was awake enough before she proceeded with her unusually requested task. 

… 

Opal knocked onto the large red door that was her King’s chambers before entering. Over her back was draped a few blankets and balanced on top of that was the bottle of warm milk, though she was sure it had cooled some by now. 

“My Lord… I have brought you the requested items…” 

The mare announced as she spotted Sombra sitting next to the hearth and heard the sounds of soft cooing. Her ears perked up at the noise and as she rushed forward, dropping the bottle and the blankets. Red magic engulfed the bottle just before it hit the floor as the mare looked at the bottle with a held breath. 

“I’ve just settled her down.” 

Sombra said softly as Opal Shimmer nodded a bit as her king drew the bottle closer to him and over to the foal in his fore hooves. 

“Where did she come from?” 

Opal asked as she watched as the filly eagerly wrapped her mouth around the rubber nipple and suckled the milk. 

“I found her outside the palace… she was calling me with magic.” 

“Calling you?...” 

Sombra shrugged as he watched the filly guzzle down the milk. 

“I think she was originally calling for her mother… but I guess when she couldn’t find her she grew desperate and just reached out to anyone…” 

Sombra replied as the crystal pony hummed softly. 

“Does she have a name?” 

Opal asked and watched the grey stallion smile a bit. 

“I’ve been calling her Ancora…” 

He replied as the mare tested the name out on her tongue. 

“Ancora… that’s an odd name…” 

She mussed aloud as Sombra sighed contently as the foal yawned. 

“Ancora, my little princess….” 

Opal Shimmer blinked in surprise as she heard her King’s words and looked at the unicorn filly as she started to doze off. 

“Princess….” 

She whispered softly.


	2. Capable of Love?

“Princess! Princess Ancora!?” 

An orange crystal pony called franticly as she slid into the onyx hall between the throne room and her King’s Office. She galloped down the hall at top speed as Sombra poked his head out of his office. 

“Amber Belle.” 

The pony skidded to a halt at the sound of her name. She panted as she turned to her king, panic obviously clear on her face. 

“My King! Pardon my noise! But I seem to have lost the Princess.” 

She confessed with a bow as Sombra sighed. 

“I see… would you like some assistance?” 

The grey unicorn asked as he stepped out of his office as the crystal pony rose from her bow. 

“I would very much appreciate it my Lord.” 

The mare said gratefully as Sombra nodded. 

“Alright, you take the west wing, I will continue searching here for my daughter.” 

The Shadow King replied as the orange mare nodded and dashed away toward the west wing of the Palace. Sombra watched her disappear behind a door. He heard Amber Belle’s muffled call for the Princess on the other side before he shook his head lightly. 

“Ancora! You can come out now!” 

He called, he then heard the sound of giggling coming from a closet before it was opened and a white, silver maned unicorn filly tumbled out along with some janitorial equipment. 

“How did you know I was hiding here Papa?” 

Ancora said grinning as Sombra smiled at her fondly as he adjusted the tiny circlet crown on her head. 

“Because you are my daughter… And I always know where you are.” 

He smiled as he nuzzled her while used his magic to put the fallen broom, mop and bucket away and closed the closet door. Ancora laughed as she returned the nuzzle affectionately. 

“Now why won’t you stay with Amber Belle, she is your Nanny today.” 

Sombra asked as he pulled away and watched as his daughter make a dissatisfied face. 

“I don’t like her… why can’t Opal Shimmer be my Nanny today?” 

Ancora asked as Sombra let out a sigh. He knew how much his daughter loved Opal, and Opal loved Ancora equally as much. But the mare had requested the day off for some personal leave. And so, Sombra had granted her the request. 

“You know Opal is busy today… I told you this… can’t you be good for Amber for just a little while longer?” 

He asked as the little filly huffed in protest. 

“Fine… How about spending the rest of the day with me?” 

Sombra suggested as Ancora bounced up from her pout. 

“Really!?” 

She asked excitedly as Sombra laughed a bit. 

“Yes, my little Pincess.” 

He replied as he returned her happy nuzzle. He then watched her prance toward his office and struggle with her magic to open the door. He smiled amusedly before he opened the door easily with his own magic. The little unicorn filly looked at him in awe before prancing into his office with a giggle as he fallowed behind her while watching Ancora jump onto the plush cushioned couch. 

… 

“Opal Shimmer… Is it true… Could that filly that Sombra claims as his daughter… Could she really be…?” 

The blue pegasus asked as he looked up at the crumbling mural of the four former Alicron Princesses that once ruled equestira. Opal Shimmer shrugged her shoulders as she approached the mural and stood at the stallion’s side. 

“She could be… She does look a bit like the descriptions of Princess Cadence. But Ancora is still a filly… and we may never know since we have no knowledge of her biological parents.” 

Opal explained as The Pegasus next to her sighed a bit. 

“Maybe it’s the loyalty that runs through my veins… but I just can’t imagine anymore pony’s falling to Sombra’s cruelty…” 

“Spectrum Maximus… You are loyal to a default… Just like your ancestor Rainbow Dash… But… We need patience… Sombra is still unsuccessful in finding a spell to contain his shadowy form. We have plenty of time…” 

“But what if he uses that filly as a container?” 

Spectrum asked suddenly as he looked at Opal sharply. 

“Would he hesitate to use her?” 

Opal Shimmer looked at the pegasus in horror as she took a step back. 

“… How could… How could you think like that…? Sombra is in love with that little filly.” 

The crystal mare insisted as Spectrum’s magenta eyes narrowed slightly. 

“I honestly don’t think that monster is capable of love… “ 

He replied with a bitter tone as he turned from the mural and walked away down the crumbled hall. 

“This filly is our only hope for a better Equestira, Opal… She is our last chance at redemption.” 

Spectrum Maximus finished as Opal watched him leave before glancing up at the mural again. 

“Why must we place so much hope… into one tiny filly?” 

… 

Sombra paused in his reading of documents as he was distracted by a yawn. He glanced away to see Ancora curled up next to a pillow on the couch. He smiled as he placed the papers onto the desk and stepped away from it. He moved over to the couch and nudged the filly gently. 

“Looks like someone is ready for bed…” 

Sombra said as Ancora groaned up at him. 

“But Opal isn’t home yet….” 

The white unicorn filly whined tiredly as the Shadow pony lifted her up into his magic and placed her onto his back. 

“I will send her to you once she returns…” 

Sombra promised as he started out of his office as Ancora made herself comfortable onto his back. He smiled as he felt her nuzzle her face between his shoulders as he walked. He walked into the east wing of the palace toward the Royal Chambers. On his way, he was spotted by Amber Belle who he hushed as he gestured to the sleeping princess on his back. The orange mare nodded before she continued on her way to complete a different task. 

Sombra arrived to his daughter’s room and proceeded to enter the room. He placed the white filly onto the large plush bed and tucked her in before he nuzzled her. 

“Good night my Princess.” 

He said as Ancora smiled sleepily at him. 

“Night Papa… I love you…” 

The filly replied as the grey stallion smiled. He then kissed her head before wishing her good night once more before leaving her chambers. He closed the door behind him before taking in a deep breath. 

“I love you to my baby…” 

He whispered as he glanced at the closed door. He couldn’t bring himself to say those words around others. Not even around Ancora, his own daughter. And it tore at his shadow corrupted soul. Sombra didn’t know why he couldn’t, maybe he was finally feeling guilty for his crimes. He didn’t know, but he knew that he had never felt this way until Ancora had entered his life. 

…. 

Opal yawned as she stepped into the onyx palace, it was late in the night and she very much wanted to see what the underside of her pillow looked like. But she was stopped when Sombra stepped out of his office. 

“Opal… Do you have a moment to spare?” 

He asked as she tried but failed to hold back another yawn. 

“Of course my Lord, what do you need?” 

The crystal pony asked as she watched Sombra approached her. 

“Ancora was determined to stay awake until you got home, but she fell asleep.” 

Sombra told her as Opal Shimmer smiled. 

“Shall I take her to her chambers?” 

She asked as her king shook his head. 

“I already put her to bed, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind visiting her before you turn in for the night?” 

The shadow pony asked as Opal smiled at him. 

“I don’t mind at all my King.” 

She replied before she was accompanied to the east wing by Sombra. The pair walked in silence most of the way before Sombra let out a sigh. 

“Is something troubling you my King?” 

Opal shimmer asked as she glanced at the shadow king. 

“Its nothing… but thank you.” 

Sombra replied as they arrived at the royal chambers. Sombra walked a bit down the hall to his own chambers as Opal walked into Ancora’s. Once inside the Princess’ rooms she made her way over to the large bed and nuzzled the sleeping filly. The white unicorn foal blinked her crystal blue eyes sleepily before she smiled tiredly at the crystal mare. 

“Opal…!” 

The princess said happily as the mare smiled down at her before nuzzling her again. 

“Hello Princess, did you miss me?” 

She asked as she felt the filly nod. 

“Yeah… I don’t like Amber Belle…” 

She replied tiredly before yawing as Opal kissed her cheek. 

“Tell me about it in the morning my Princess.” 

“Okay…. Good night Opal.” 

Ancora said as she rested her head back onto her pillow while Opal tucked her in. 

“Good night my sweet Ancora.” 

Opal Shimmer said with a warm smile before kissing her cheek. The crystal mare then stepped out of the room. The onyx halls were empty and dark, except for the light she saw shinning from under King Sombra’s door at the end of the hall. She watched the door for a moment as she saw his shadow pass by the door a few times before she yawned. Opal shook her head, trying to wave off her tiredness just enough to make it to the Servant’s Wing where her bed was waiting for her.


	3. Her Mother...

“Opal… are you sure you are alright?” 

Sombra asked as he glanced at the pregnant crystal mare with concern for the twentieth time that day. And Opal found it rather annoying. 

“Yes my Lord, I am fine.” 

“You know I have already given you permission for maternity leave… you don’t have to continue your tasks…” 

Sombra continued as Opal shot him a glare as Sombra’s ears perked up at the expression. 

“I said I was fine, I do not need any coddling, especially from my King.” 

Opal shimmer said firmly as she watched the shadow pony shrink slightly into his chair behind his desk. And so it was left at that. Sombra sat silently, sparing a concerned glance at the crystal mare as she continued her dusting. 

“So…may I ask who the father is?...” 

Sombra asked after a while as Opal looked at him with a held breath. 

“A pegasus by the name of Spectrum Maximus…” 

She replied as Sombra nodded. 

“And I can assume he hasn’t asked for your hoof in marriage?” 

Sombra pressed as Opal let out a held breath. It was a better direction for the conversation to turn then what she had feared. 

“He did when he found out that I was with foal… but I declined as it would mean that I would have to leave the Princess.” 

She explained with a faint smile as Sombra looked at her confused. 

“Why refuse him Opal?” 

The shadow stallion asked as the crystal mare let out a sigh before placing a hoof gently onto her swollen belly. 

… 

“My Princess… wont you take these crystals in honor of my affections toward you?” 

The purple unicorn stallion asked with a grin as he presented her a hoof full of crystals that he held in his magic. Ancora took a step back from the stallion as she glanced at the rare stones and then back to the unicorn. 

“No…I’m sorry but I decline your so called _affections_.” _The white, silver maned mare replied as she started to turn from the stallion. The purple unicorn clenched the stones in his magic before he huffed and walked away. At his reaction, Ancora let out a sigh._

“Always crystals…they always give me crystals…” 

She murmured as she walked. She paused however in her steps as she glanced skyward, it was an unusually clear day in her father’s Onyx Empire. Ancora spotted a few scarce birds flying, and she smiled softly at them. 

“I wish they’d offer me something other than crystals…” 

… 

“Opal! Are you alright?!” 

Amber Belle exclaimed as she came across Opal Shimmer as she leaned heavily against the onyx wall. She panted hard and winced, her ears flattened as pain shot through her as she crumpled to the onyx floor. 

“I-I think my foal is coming…” 

Opal managed to get out before she let out a cry. Ancora stepped into the hall just then and rushed forward as she spotted the two crystal mares. 

“Opal are you alright?” 

The Princess asked concerned as she used her magic to help the older mare stand. 

“Her foal is coming my Lady.” 

Amber explained as Ancora nodded. She then moved next to Opal and let her lean against her before she looked over to the orange crystal mare. 

“Amber, go and tell my father. I’m going to help Opal get to the Medical Wing.” 

Ancora told her as the crystal mare nodded before she galloped down the hall. Meanwhile the Princess helped her Nanny move toward the Medical Wing. 

… 

“Send for a stallion by the name of Spectrum Maximus.” 

Sombra ordered two of his Shadow Guard, one an earth pony the other a pegasus. Each of the guards bowed to him respectfully before they morphed into shadows and zipped away. 

“Why send for that pony my King?” 

Amber asked as she looked at Sombra confused. 

“Because I believe Opal needs him more than she is letting on.” 

The shadow king replied. 

… 

“I am excited to meet my little brother or sister.” 

Ancora said as she held Opa’ls hoof in her own as the older mare winced. 

“I am excited to. And I know you will be a great big sister.” 

Opal said smiling as she winced from a contraction. She squeezed Ancora’s hoof as the princess nuzzled her. 

“I was confronted by another stallion today…” 

Ancora told her in an attempt to distract Opal shimmer from her pain. 

“Oh really? Tell me, was he nice?” 

“He offered me crystals… like the others…” 

Ancora explained as she furrowed her brow. 

“Oh Ancora…” 

Opal said softly before bringing her free hoof to rest on the princess’ cheek. 

“Why Opal… why do they always give me crystals?” 

The Unicorn asked as she tilted her head into Opal’s hoof. 

“Because you are King Sombr’s heir-!” 

Opal Shimmer let out a cry as she was hit with a hard contraction. 

“Opal!” 

Ancora said with concern as a crystal stallion directed the Princess out of the room. Ancora watched as the doors closed before her. Her ears pressed flat against her head in concern as the sounds of hooves hitting the stone floor reached her ears. The mare looked up to see her father walking toward her. 

“Papa…” 

Ancora said softly as Sombra pulled the white unicorn mare into a hug before placing a kiss onto her head. 

“Opal Shimmer will be fine…” 

He petted her silvery mane soothingly. The two unicorns stood in the hall for a long while, listening to Opal’s screams from the other side. As the hours passed her screams and curses stopped to be replaced with the shrill cries of a new born foal. The Doctor pony opened the door to the room and looked to the Princess and smiled gently at her. 

“My lady, Opal asked for you.” 

At this the white unicorn walked quickly into the room as Sombra hovered by the doorway and watched from afar. Ancora was greeted by Opal Shimmer with a bright but tired smile as she cradled a tiny light blue pegasus foal with a brilliant display of a rainbow colored mane. 

“What is their name?” 

Ancora asked as she eyed the sleeping foal as it nuzzled against it’s mother’s chest. 

“Diamond Spectrum… That’s what I am calling her.” 

Opal told the princess who smiled brightly at the filly. 

“Daimond Spectrum… I’m very happy to meet you.” 

Ancora said as she gently nuzzled the tiny foal. 

“My little sister…” 

… 

Days passed and the two shadow guards returned, they flanked a blue Pegasus stallion as they walked into Sombra’s Throne room. The Pegasus looked cooly up toward Sombra as he sat on his throne. His magenta eyes narrowed as the Shadow King looked down at him blankly. 

“You summoned me my Lord…” 

The stallion asked as he bowed. He noticed Sombra nod as he rose. 

“I did… and I have a task for you… Spectrum Maximus was it?” 

Sombra asked firmly as he felt an air of distrust coming from the stallion. He needed to finish this quickly then. 

“Yes my King…” 

Spectrum replied as he bowed again. 

“It has come to my attention that you sired a foal of one of my most trusted servants.” 

Sombra watched at the pegasus flinched. He shook his head a bit at that. 

“Your task is to take Opal Shimmer from this place… And father the filly she birthed.” 

Sombra told him firmly. The Stallion looked up at him suddenly. 

“She had the foal… A filly?” 

Spectrum asked as he looked at Sombra who nodded. 

… 

Amber Belle looked at Opal with a sad gaze as she watched the mare gently rock the filly in her fore hooves. 

“You know that the King has sent for the father of you daughter?” 

The orange mare asked as Opal looked up at her suddenly. 

“No…” 

“He did when I told him that you were in labor…” 

Amber continued as she revived a shocked look from the other mare. A knock sounded on the door and it was opened to revile a Unicorn Shadow Guard. 

“Opal Shimmer… you and your foal are requested for audience in the Throne Room.” 

The Guard said as Opal glanced at Amber with a hurtful gaze while the orange crystal mare shrunk under the other mare’s gaze. 

… 

“Papa, have you seen Opal?” 

Ancora asked as she stepped into her father’s office. 

“I was hoping to tell her and Diamond Spectrum about my studies today.” 

The white Unicorn mare said as Sombra looked up at her. The King sighed a bit as he lowered his documents. 

“I sent her away…” 

Sombra replied softly as he looked up at Ancora. 

“Why…?” 

The Princess asked as she stepped further into the room. 

“She needs to raise her family. And she needs to be with the father of her foal… besides, I think its time that you grow into a Princess on your own.” 

Sombra explained as Ancora looked at him hurt. 

“I didn’t even get to say good-bye… Opal Shimmer was like a mother to me! And you didn’t even let me say good-bye! How could you!” 

Ancora yelled at him as Sombra sat and watched her from his chair behind his desk. 

“She was my mother!” 

Ancora said again before she dashed out of the office, Sombra sighed as he rubbed his face with a hoof. 

“Her mother… How could I have over looked that…” 

He muttered. 

… 

The Princess locked herself away in her chambers for the fallowing week, Sombra could hear her muffled cries from the other side. He told the concerned servants that approached him that it was a personal matter and that as a family, he and Ancora would work through it, but at the moment, the Princess needed time to grieve.


	4. Knights of Friendship

Delicate hooves clacked against the onyx floor, her head held high and her posture regal, over the past few years the princess had grown beautifully. And Sombra thought it was way too soon for his lovely gem of a daughter to be taking a royal tour around Equestira. But it was necessary for her future subjects to get to know their future queen. He also needed the time to himself, he had put his search for a spell to retain his form on hold since he found Ancora in the snow, but he couldn’t ignore it anymore. He wanted to strengthen his container now just long enough to see Ancora take the throne. Or just long enough to see if she would be alright. The shadow King knew his days were numbered but he didn’t know for how much longer he could last before his soul would succumb to the dark magic that he had tampered with so, so many moons ago that he had lost count. 

“Papa.” 

Her voice, like a harp, drew him from his thoughts as Sombra cleared his throat. He looked into Ancora’s sapphire eyes before he took a deep breath. 

“Well then… are you ready?” 

The Shadow King asked as his little Princess nodded. 

“Yes, I have everything I need, I have even studied up on the History of Equestira.” 

The white Unicorn replied as Sombra nodded again. 

“Good… now… just don’t let any Stallion take advantage of you while you are traveling…” 

Sombra advised as he heard his daughter giggle. 

“Is that all you worry about? That your precious gem will be tarnished?” 

Ancora replied teasingly as Sombra coughed into his hoof in embarrassment. 

“As you know Papa, I am very capable of taking care of myself.” The Princess assured as she started to walk down the hall before her father started to join her. Sombra escorted her out of the palace to a carriage that was parked right outside the doors. Hitched to the front of the carriage were two shadow guards. Another Shadow guard stood next to the carriage’s opened door. 

“Have a safe trip my gem.” 

Sombra told Ancora who smiled at him pleasantly before she stepped into the carriage. 

“I will, I love Papa.” 

Ancora replied before the guard closed the carriage door. Sombra watched the carriage pull away from the Palace before he turned back to head inside to search though scores of spell books. 

… 

Ancora sighed as she looked outside the window of the train car she resided in. She was due to make a stop in every town that the train had a stop in. She would be given a brief tour of the town before she was to be loaded back onto the train again. Though this was to help her gain an idea of Equestira’s vastness, she thought it was pointless. Ancora wasn’t given enough time to greet the ponies that lived in the towns she visited. 

There was also another thing she noticed. In every town there was a mine. She had been told that the mines were placed there at the start of her father’s rule. And the mines that produced the most yield, obviously were the wealthiest, or as she was told, had her father’s favor. These were the primary places where her tours would end up. And it started to click in hear head why past suitors had presented her with crystals. It was Sombra’s obsession. So whoever gave her the most and rarest of jewels had better chances of gaining her hoof in marriage. This she scoffed at. She wasn’t an object to obtain. She was her own mare and desired respect, and if she ever did manage to fall in love, then she hoped that the stallion would only offer her his heart. 

The train rolled to a stop in a town called Ponyville. She had read that this town was once home to the mythical Princess Twilight Sparkle. Or so the ancient texts described. She stepped off the train, accompanied by two of her father’s Shadow Guard. But what she found most interesting was the lack of evidence of a mine, even though the town was said to have a rich deposit of gems nearby. She was greeted by a pink unicorn mare, who gave her a pleasant smile. 

“Princess Ancora I presume?” 

The mare asked eloquently as she bowed. 

“I am, and you are?” 

The princess asked as she looked at the pink unicorn. 

“Amethyst.” 

The mare replied as she stood. Ancora nodded and started to fallow the Mare away from the station but stopped when Amethyst did. 

“Oh and you fellows can be assured that the princess will be perfectly fine in my care. So you may stay here if you wish.” 

The pink unicorn mare told the two shadow guards who glanced between each other before narrowing their gaze on the unicorn. 

“Excuse us ma’am, but we have orders to stay with the Princess.” 

One of the shadow guards said as Ancora sent them a challenging glare. 

“I am sure that you have but-“ 

Amethyst began but was cut off by Ancora. 

“I am well aware of the orders that my father has given you, but as your future ruler I cannot get to know my subjects so long as we just hop from one town to the next every few hours. We will stay here for the day. And Amethyst will be my sole escort. I am well capable of taking care of myself. Do I make myself clear?” 

The pink unicorn looked at the silver maned princess in alarm as the soldiers took a step back after a brief bow and returned to their posts on either side of the doors to her personal train car. Amethyst’s lips turned into a grin. 

“You took the words right out of my mouth Princess, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.” 

The pink mare replied as Ancora smiled bashfully. 

“I have always wanted to say that…” 

The white mare replied as she walked next to the Unicorn. The pair walked off of the train’s platform and into the town. Ancora received stares from many ponies, but by now she was used to them. Amethyst showed her around the town, taking her first to the most famous bakery in Equestira that was still run by its founding family, the Cakes. 

“Oh Red Velvet! I have a most special Customer for you!” 

Amethyst sang as she escorted Ancora into the surprisingly small bakery. She had always imagined it to be much bigger, like a factory. A red earth pony looked up from behind the counter and blinked a pair of pastel pink eyes rapidly at the pair. The mare let out a loud gasp before tossing her batter soiled apron aside as she dashed behind a pair of swinging doors. Not so much as a minute or two later the Red Mare returned from the other side of the door, looking much less frazzled and dawning a clean apron. 

“Welcome to Sugar Cube Corner, Princess. How was your train ride?” 

Red Velvet asked as Ancora blinked a bit before glancing at Amethyst who gave her a smile. 

“It’s been rather… tiring.” 

The Princess replied as Red Velvet stepped out from behind the counter. 

“Take a seat then Dear, you must be famished is that’s the case. Would you like to try one of or freashly baked cupcakes?” 

The red Mare asked as she guided the two mares over to a table and chairs. 

“That would be lovely actually.” 

Ancora replied with a smile as she took a seat across from the pink unicorn mare. 

“Which cupcake wpuld you like? We have chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, rocky road, sapphire crusted blueberry-“ 

“Sapphire crusted blueberry?” 

Ancora asked with a confused expression as Amethyst giggled a bit. 

“It’s not real sapphires Darling, though that was the original intent, the recipe has been altered and now uses rock candy.” 

The mare across from her explained as Ancora blinked again. 

“I will try one of those.” 

Ancora said after a pause as Red Velvet nodded. 

“Oh! Make it two! And two cups of coffee as well please Red?” 

Red Velvet nodded in reply before she turned and headed back into the kitchen. 

“Goldie Pie will be out with your order in just a moment.” 

She called from the other side of the swinging door. 

“So why did the original recipe call for real gem stones?” 

Ancora asked as Amethyst smiled gleefully at her. 

“The original owners make it for a Dragon that was Princess Twilight’s Assistant.” 

The pink, purple maned unicorn explained as she looked across the table at the Princess. 

“She had a Dragon as an assistant?” 

Ancora asked again but this time in a disbelieving tone. 

“Why yes, though, when the recipe was created she wasn’t a princess yet.” 

“So… Princess Twilight Sparkle wasn’t-“ 

“Amethyst! Hiya! I brought you your cupcakes and coffee!” 

A yellow pony with a matching colored mane that was a curly mess said popping out of nowhere. Ancora jumped a bit in surprise but Amethyst was unfazed by the energetic pony. 

“Hello Goldie, and thank you.” 

The pink unicorn replied as she used her magic to levitate the cupcakes and coffee off the tray that the earth stallion had balancing on his head as he stood balancing on one hoof. Ameythist passed a cupcake and cup across the table to Ancora as the Stallion returned all four of his hooves to the floor. 

“You must be Princess Ancora! Name’s Goldie Pie and like Great Great Great Great Great Grandma Pinkie Pie, parties are my game! And I’ve got a dozy of a party planned for you Princess!” 

Ancora looked at the Stallion in shocked as he grinned at her. 

“Um…thank you… but I don’t think I will have the time to attended a party…” 

“Oh ofcourse you will my dear, it’s at the end of the tour, Princess Twilight’s Crystal Tree Castle.” 

Amethyst replied as she lifted her cupcake with her magic and took a bite from it as Goldie nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yep yep! Its going to be the biggest party I’ve planned since Spectrum Maximus and Opal Shimmer’s wedding!” 

The yellow pony said with a bounce as Ancora took a sip of her coffee before blinking wide eyed and setting her cup back onto the table. 

“And that was quite the beautiful wedding, I’m not sure how my little brother Garnet managed to get all those outfits done on time and still have the energy to attend.” 

Ameythist said with a smile as she remembered the wedding. 

“Opal Shimmer… is she a crystal pony by any chance?” 

Ancora asked quietly as the pink mare nodded. 

“Hm, why yes. Do you know her?” 

The Mare asked as the princess nodded shyly. 

“Yeah… she was my Nanny.” 

Ancora replied softly as Goldie let out a loud gasp last caused Red Velvet to glance into the store front from the Kitchen. 

“OHMYGOSH! This is going to have to be a really super special party now! It’s not only a ‘welcome to Ponyville Princess’ but also a ‘reunion of friends” party! I gotta go!” 

Goldie said before dashing out the door of sugar cube corner like a yellow blur as Red Velvet looked on with a slacked jaw before shaking her head and ducking back into the kitchen. 

“Um… is he always that way?” 

Ancora asked as she looked at Amethyst who nodded at her from behind her coffee cup. 

“Yes always… it’s really nice actually having him around, he always knows how to make some pony smile.” 

“Are you two…?” 

Anrora asked slowly as the Pink mare’s eye brows shot up. 

“Oh heavens no! Goldie Pie and I are cousins.” 

She replied as Ancora giggled a bit before she bit into her cupcake. 

… 

“Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres, Princess.” 

A deep red stallion with a black mane greeted them with a smile as he gnawed on a straw of hay. 

“My name’s Winesap.” 

The stallion added as he removed his cowboy hat and gave Ancora a brief bow. 

“Hello, and thank you, but you can call me Ancora.” 

The stallion nodded and turned as he began to lead the two mares into one of the many apple orchards. 

“Just Ancora? Now does the Princess have a soft spot for country Stallions?” 

Amethyst as the white mare blushed shamefully. 

“No… I’m just tired of ponies being so formal…” 

Ancora replied. 

“I can’t blame ya fer that… I’m tired of being called Sir Honesty.” 

“Oh Winesap, Honesty is in your nature and your heritage, be proud of it!” 

Amethyst replied with her head held high. 

“Says, Lady Generosity, who can’t even relate to her ancestor Rarity, the Element of Generosity.” 

Winesap snapped back as he continued to lead the pair. 

“It’s not my fault that my little brother Garnet is more like Rarity in talent and I in nature… and what can I say…the throne chose me, not my brother.” 

“What?” 

Ancora asked asked suddenly as her mind was spinning as she had become lost in the conversation that the two ponies were having. 

“Oh I’m sorry Ancora!” 

The Pink mare said bashfully as Winesap let out a sigh. 

“You haven’t told her a thing have you?” 

His deep raspy voice asked in a dead panned tone. 

“I was going to at Sugar Cube Corner, but Goldie Pie distracted me…” 

The mare replied as the deep red stallion shook his head. 

“Always Goldie…” 

He muttered as Ancora looked at him confused. 

“For some reason or another, the thrones in Princess Twilight’s castle resonate with certain decedents of the bearers of the elements of harmony. No one knows why, and no one’s questioned it, but every generation or so a member of one of our five families will sit on the throne of their ancestor. And if the throne responds to them, that pony is then given the title of Lady or Sir and what Element their ancestor represented.” 

Winesap explained as Ancora hummed as she processed the information. 

“So… you are all nobles?” 

She asked as Amethyst let out a laugh. 

“Oh no darling! We are more like Knights of Friendship. We are sometimes summoned by a mysterious map to travel around Equestria solving problems and mending friendships.” 

The pink unicorn explained. 

“But aren’t their six elements of harmony?” 

Ancora asked as Winesap nodded. 

“Yeah… but the Princess Twilight was said to not have any decedents before she disappeared…” 

“You mean before my father sealed her away.” 

Ancora said firmly as Amethyst’s ears flattened a bit. 

“I wouldn’t be that straight forward but…” 

“I know what my father has done and of his crimes, and for a thousand years no pony has stood against him out of fear. So if you need to tell me something, being straight forward would be best so I don’t fallow in his hoof steps.” 

The earth stallion and unicorn mare blinked at the Princess before Winesap let a grin form on his lips. 

“I like her…” 

“And that’s something I have been waiting a long time to hear.” A light blue rainbow maned Pegasus stallion landed behind Ancora. The white unicorn turned around to see a pair of magenta eyes looking over her. 

“Opal Shimmer Has told me much about you, Princess of Hope.” 

The stallion said as Ancora tilted her head a bit. 

“Who are you?” 

She asked as Amethist let out a dreamy sigh while Winesap let out a groan. 

“Spectrum Maximus, it’s a pleasure.” 

“You’re…?” 

Ancora asked as she looked at the Pegasus before her as he fluttered his wings. 

“Yes, I am Opal Shimmer’s husband, I look forward to having a decent conversation with you tonight at the Party in your honor.” 

Spectrum told her before he launched off into the skies. 

“Wait!” 

Ancora called after him as she watched him fly away. 

“Always so dashing…” 

Amethyst said with another sigh as Winesap rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t let Spectrum get to ya, He just lives up to his element to a ‘T’. “ 

The earth Stallion assured her as she let out a confused sigh. 

“But… why did he call me princess of Hope?” 

Ancora asked as both the Stallion and and Mare shrugged their shoulders. 

… 

The knocker on the door to the cottage was lifted magically and swung to hit the door three times before being released. Ancora glanced at Amethyst as the mare tossed her a grin while they waited on the door to be answered. A few minutes passed as the tow unicorns continued to wait before the pink mare let out a soft sigh. She called on her magic once more but directed it to a cow bell that hang from a post near them. She gave the bell a solid ring before they received an instant answer form the back yard. 

“I’m in the garden!” 

The gentle voice called as Ancora and Amethyst glanced between one another. The Unicorns then made their way around the house. They were greeted by some song birds, squirrels, chipmunks and other small animals who escorted them. A blue jay however, decided to hitch a ride on Ancora’s back as they walked. The white mare smiled at the blue bird as he ruffled his feathers happily in reply. 

“Hello! Bashful Berry? Where are you darling?” 

Amethyst called out as Ancora looked up from the bird to the back yard. The Princess’ jaw dropped at the sight of the lush vegetation the brought life to the small backyard. A fenced in chicken coop was surrounded by lush, flowering bushes and trees grew up in precise locations. Trellises of different shapes and sizes were covered in vines of grapes, morning glories, ivy, roses and many more. Herbs and vegetables were planted in various, but artfully placed locations, over all, there was not once area where the backyard was not covered in some kind of greenery. 

“What is it Amethyst?” 

A pastel Pegasus mare walked out of the garden to greet them, her coat a soft yellow and her long, flowing mane a pastel blue. 

“I’ve come to introduce you to some pony.” 

The pink unicorn replied as Ancora glanced around the garden as she joined the Unicorn’s side. 

“O-oh…” 

The Pegasus mare said shyly as she glanced at the new Unicorn whose eyes finally fell on her. 

“Bashful, this is Princess Ancora, Ancora this is Bashful Berry.” 

Ancora gave the shying Pegasus mare a smile while the other shied behind her mane. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, and I love your Garden, I’ve never seen anything like it.” 

The white unicorn mare replied as the Pegasus smiled shyly. 

“Th-thank you…everyone in my family since Fluttershy has been working on it…” 

Ancora blinked in surprise as she glanced at the Graden. 

“Wait… so this garden… has been in your family’s care for 2,000 years?” 

Ancora asked in disbelief as Bashful blushed. 

“Um…yes…” 

She replied as Amethyst giggled. 

“Ponyville is one of the oldest towns in all Equestira. Most every building is considered a historical landmark. Documents from the beginning of King Sombra’s reign declared that Ponyville to not be harmed or altered unless necessary. Rumor has it he has a great respect for Princess Twilight Sparkle.” 

The pink mare explained as Ancora nodded. 

“Well… my father does have some of Princess Twilight’s personal spell books in his collection.” 

The Princess confirmed as she looked at the two mares. 

“Oh really? Who would have thought that the King would have an interest in the Magic of Friendship.” 

Amethyst said surprised as Ancora shook her head. 

“They aren’t books on the magic of friendship though, they are books on magical containers…” 

The white mare replied with a furrowed brow as the Pegasus mage gave a visible shiver. 

“That seems rather scary if you ask me…” 

Bashful said as Amethyst’s ears flattened while Ancora’s tilted her head slightly. 

“Why…?” 

Ancora asked slowly while she arched an eye brow at Bashful Berry. 

“Well… doesn’t it seem strange that the king would be looking up containment spells when he is an immortal pony?” 

The yellow Pegasus asked as Ancora felt a shiver of fear rise up her spine. 

… 

Goldie Pie bounced excitedly on the steps that lead to the doors of the massive crystal tree castle that was once Princess Twilight Sparkle’s. Watching him bounce with an air of un amusement was a slightly smaller white unicorn stallion with a dark red mane that was eloquently styled. His teal eyes watching the yellow earth pony’s movements. 

“Goldie… do calm down…” 

The white stallion asked as the other stallion ignored his younger’s request. 

“But I won’t be able to see them if I stand still Garnet!” 

Goldie replied with an excited voice as he tried to bounce even higher. The younger stallion rolled his eyes at his cousin as he sat his flank down on the steps of the castle. Goldie had insisted upon his help with some last minute decorations after finding out that the princess used to know Spectrum Maximus’ wife Opal Shimmer. But He really didn’t know why he was the one dragged into the fray. He wasn’t a party pony, he was a fashion designer, and he preferred working late nights sewing in the boutique over social events anyway. He let out a huff as he turned away from his earth pony cousin, hopping that his over zealousness wouldn’t rub off on to him while he waited for the tall tell sign that his sister and the princess had finally arrived. 

“They’re here! They’re here!” 

Goldie suddenly announced, flailing in the air as a party cannon went off, causing Garnet to jump and his neatly kept mane become frazzled. The white unicorn stallion let out a yelp as he landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs with a thump. Garnet let out an annoyed groan as he kept his eyes tightly shut as he heard Goldie Pie try to stifle his laughter. 

“Are you alright?” 

A voice like a harp asked, Garnet let out another groan before he opened his eyes to see a pair on prink hooves that belonged to his sister no less and another that were white. He looked up to the owner of the harp like voice before his cheeks flushed red. This mare was gorgeous! He coat was a flawless snow white and her eyes were as blue as the clearest skies. And her silver mane looked as soft as snow clouds. 

“F-fine…” 

Garnet stuttered as he scrambled to his hooves with his face still red. 

“Ancora, this is my little brother Garnet, the one I’ve been telling you about.” 

Amethyst said as the white unicorn mare gave garnet a kind smile, which only caused his cheeks to grow darker. 

“Its nice to meet you Garnet.” 

Ancora said as the stallion grew rigid. 

“Uh… H-hello…nice to meet you… I-I need to go…” 

The unicorn stallion replied before stiffly walking away from the three others. 

“Goldie… what has gotten into my brother?” 

Amethyst asked as she watched the younger stallion start to gallop away into town once he felt he was a safe distance away. 

“I dunno… Never seen his act that way before.” 

The yellow earth stallion replied as he tilted his head to the side. 

“Anyway… Every pony is here Princess! SO LETS PARTY!” 

Goldie Pie exclaimed while bouncing again, timing it perfectly with an explosion from a party cannon. This drew a giggle from Ancora before she was escorted into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bitch, enjoy :3


	5. Lies! All of it!

According to Goldie Pie, the party was a success. Every pony had a good time, the Princess reunited with her nanny, Opal Shimmer and met her daughter Diamond Spectrum and talked with every pony else. The party stallion was ecstatic as he watched the last of the guest file out of the Castle from his perch on a set of stairs that over looked the entrance. Once all accounted guest had left he bounced down the steps and into the throne room where his five friends and Princess were waiting for him. 

The only foal amongst all the adults gave out a yawn too big for her mouth and leaned tiredly against her mother’s front leg. It had been a long night for Diamond Spectrum and even though she wanted to stay up with the adults, she also very much wanted to see her bed. Opal shimmer nuzzled her lovingly with a sympathetic smile as Spectrum Maximus walked over to them from across the room. 

“Looks like a little filly needs her beauty sleep.” 

Spectrum said looking down at his daughter who yawned again as she looked up at him. 

“No I’m not…” 

Diamond replied tiredly as Opal giggled softly as Spectrum smirked. He fluttered his wings before he scooped the small foal into one of his hooves and placed her onto her mother’s awaiting back. He nuzzled Diamond again before placing a kiss onto her cheek as she settled comfortably between Opal Shimmer’s shoulders while she fluttered her tiny wings. 

“I’m still not sleepy…” 

Diamond said again as she rested her head on the back on her mother’s neck. 

“Yes you are.” 

Opal replied with a warm smile. Spectrum smiled at his wife before he gave her an affectionate nuzzle and a quick kiss that she returned. 

“I’ll see you at home.” 

Spectrum told her as Opal nodded before she started to walk out of the room. 

“I won’t be waiting up for you.” 

She called back to Spectrum as the other ponies in the room laughed while the rainbow maned Pegasus blushed slightly. 

“Aww, where you going Opal?” 

Goldie asked the crystal pony as she passed him. 

“Home, Diamond needs to be put to bed.” 

The crystal mare replied as the yellow earth pony nodded. 

“Okie dokie loki! Sleep tight Diamond Spectrum, don’t let the bed bugs bite!” 

Goldie said as the small Pegasus filly murmured something as she nuzzled her head into Opal’s mane. 

“Oh… Goldie?” 

Opal asked in a hushed tone as she looked at the yellow stallion who blinked his bright blue eyes at her. 

“Yeeees?” 

He asked as she waved him closer to her with a hoof. Comically, the stallion shifted his eyes and drew closer to the crystal mare and cupped his hoof around his ear. 

“Can you and Amethyst keep an eye on Ancora? I’m concerned about how she is going to take all the information she is going to receive tonight.” 

The mare asked as the Stallion nodded. 

“Yes sir-y ma’am!” 

Goldie Pie said with a salute as he stood at attention. The mare smiled at him thankfully before she walked out of the Castle and toward her home. Goldie however, resumed his bouncing and entered the throne room and hopped right into his inherited throne with the blue and yellow balloon cutie make that belonged to his great, great, great, great, grandma Pinkie Pie. He smiled up at the cutie mark above him as it glowed at his presence, while his cutie mark did the same. His four friends were also sitting in their inherited thrones, except for Spectrum Maximus who was standing with the Princess. 

“So… all of you… truly do resonate with each of the thrones…” 

Ancora said as she looked at the three ponies sitting with the glowing cutie marks of their ancestors above them. 

“Yes… I assume you weren’t told earlier?” 

Spectrum asked as he beckoned Ancora to take a seat in the Princess’ throne. 

“It was something I had to see in order to believe…” 

Ancora replied before she glanced up at the cutie mark on Twilight’s abandoned throne. She swallowed nervously as her ears flattened on her head. 

“No pony has sat in that throne since Princess Twilight vanished.” 

Goldie Pie spoke up as Ancora glanced at him. 

“I am certain that the Princess Twilight wouldn’t mind you taking a seat in her throne Princess Ancora.” 

Spectrum told her as she turned her nervous gaze to the Stallion next to her. She nodded at him nervously before she stepped onto the throne before taking a seat herself. The cutie mark above her glowed briefly as she looked up at it with a held breath, but her own cutie mark stayed the same. 

“Well that seems promising…” 

Spectrum said with a smile as he watched the throne’s cutie mark before walking over to the throne he inherited from Rainbow Dash. 

“W-what do you mean?” Ancora asked as she watched the stallion sit down in his throne, the cutie mark lit up as his own. 

“it is very surprising… since Princess Twilight Sparkle didn’t have any children.” 

Bashful Berry said as she also looked at the throne Ancora sat in while Amethyst and Goldie Pie shared mirroring slack jawed expressions and Winesap let out a thoughtful hum before tossing a glance to Spectrum Maximus. 

“I owe you fifty bits…” 

He said at the blue Pegasus stallion smirked confidently. 

“But… what does it mean?” 

Ancora asked again as Amethyst started to clap her hooves together excitedly before pointing a hoof at the Princess. 

“It means that you are a decedent of Princess Twilight Sparkle! Though not a direct decedent… More like a decedent of Princess Cadence and Prince Shinning Armor!” 

The pink mare said excitedly as Ancora shied into the throne she currently sat in. 

“W-what…?B-but how?” 

She asked as she looked at the five ponies sitting around her. 

“Prince Shinning Armor is Princess Twilight’s older brother. You may not be directly descended from Princess Twilight, but you are still apart of her family line.” 

Spectrum explained as she looked over to the shaking princess. 

“I have assumed this since Opal Shimmer told me about you years ago, but I couldn’t be certain until you sat down in that throne.” 

He added as he and every pony else watched Ancora with concerned expressions. 

“And now… we must protect you since your identity is now known.” 

Winesap added in as he crossed his hooves across his chest. 

“P-protect me? From who? What?” 

“Sombra.” 

Spectrum Maximus replied sternly as Ancora shifted her disbelieving eyes toward him. 

“Years ago, King Sombra sent out an order for all Unicorn foals to be sent to the Onyx Empire. He was looking for an apprentice to train in the dark arts, and if the foal could handle it, they would live with him in his castle. But… every foal who was sent to the Onyx Empire never returned. Rumors spread that he used the foals in rituals and sacrificed them to strengthen his magic. Or that he slaughtered them all in order to ensure that no pony could over throw him.” 

The Pegasus told Ancora as she watched him. 

“All of this changed when he announced that he had an heir suddenly. Every pony assumed that those rumors were lies as that he had found his apprentice, only when the age of the foal was reviled did those accusations change. The foal he chose to be his heir was only a few months old, it’s magic wasn’t very well developed, so to every pony it didn’t make any sense. Why would Sombra choose a foal to be his heir that was so young? 

And then the rumor began that he would use the foal as a container. He would perform a ritual that would make the foal into a new container for him, since his current body can’t contain the dark magic any longer.” 

Spectrum finished as he watched Ancora carefully. 

“We just wish to protect you Ancora, from that terrible fate.” 

Amethyst said as she looked at the young mare like all her friends. 

“y-your all wrong… my father-“ 

“He isn’t your father. He only wishes ill intentions on Equestira. Do you remember the mines you saw in the other towns and cities? How many were sickly, how many were foals? Outside of Ponyville, you live a life where you are sent to dig in the dangerous conditions of the mine. Sombra doesn’t care how old the ponies are, not as long as he gets his crystals. He won’t stop, not until all of Equestira is nothing but a giant hole in the earth.” 

Spectrum cut her off as she flinched. Ancora shut her eyes tightly, trying to forbid her tears from leaking through. 

“L-lies…” 

She forced out in a hushed breathed that was just barely audible. 

“Excuse me?” 

Spectrum asked as he narrowed his eyes slightly. 

“Lies! All of it!” 

Ancora then yelled before she bolted from the throne and toward the doors of the room. 

“Ancora! Darling wait!” 

Amethyst called after the white unicorn mare as she got up from her throne to fallow after her. 

“Uh-oh… maybe Opal was right…” 

Goldie Pie then said as he watched the young princess running as the plue Pegasus looked his way startled. 

“What?...” 

Spectrum murmured his question as Winesap smirked at the Pegasus. 

“Guess I’m keeping my bits.” 

He said with a grin as he stood up in his throne and hopped down from his as Bashful Berry fluttered into the air and fallowed Amethyst to find the Princess. 

“Just like you Spectrum to muddle things.” 

Winesap added as the larger dark red stallion approached the streamline Pegasus, blocking his path to fallow the young mare like the rest of his friends had done. 

“Muddle…? I just told her the truth Winesap! Nothing else!” 

“Yeah… well there is a better way to go about it! Like actually digging up information and facts.” 

The earth stallion told Spectrum as his magenta eyes narrowed. 

“I have information! My brother was deported to the southern mines because-“ 

Spectrum began before Winesap was towering over him, but the Pegasus stood his ground. 

“You have assumptions… all you know is that yer brother was deported and later died in a collapsing mine.” 

The dark red stallion said as Spectrum sneered at him. 

“We’ve all had members of our families that have been deported due to the population restriction over Ponyville. And we have all had family die in those damned mines… I know you are the element of loyalty. But ya can’t just chase after revenge… ya have a wife and daughter ta take care of Spectrum. So use yer element fer the ones that are still here… not the ones that’er gone.” 

Winesap told him firmly as the Pegasus sat his flank onto the cold crystal floor of the throne room. He turned his gaze from the other stallion as he turned from him and walked away to join their friends. 

… 

Ancora didn’t make it very far, she didn’t even make it outside the castle. Her father’s two shadow guards were standing in the castle’s foyer as if waiting on her, but looked at her with surprise when she crashed through the doors of the throne room with a group of three concerned ponies fallowing her. The two guards instantly became concerned as well as their princess darted behind them from the small group for protection. 

“Guards! Help me!” 

Ancora exclaimed as the two stallions glanced between one another before one removed his helmet, the magic infused armor let off a small shimmer as the magic fell away with the removing of the price of armor. The stallion’s dark grey coat turned into a bright yellow color and his mane turned into an autumn orange. 

“Bashful, sweetheart, what is going on?” 

The guard asked at the yellow Pegasus mare let out a gasp before flying toward the stallion. 

“FATHER!” 

The mare squealed as she wrapped her front legs around the older stallion in a hug. 

“I thought you were in a mine!” 

Bashful Berry exclaimed as the stallion smiled briefly. 

“I was until I was drafted into King Sombra’s Shadow army and then into his guard. But tell me, what is all of this about?” 

The stallion asked as he looked over at all the ponies that have gathered. 

“Spectrum went off his rocker.” 

Winesap said as he entered the foyer behind the other three ponies. 

“Yup! And Opal knew something like this might happen! So she wanted me and Amethyst to keep an eye on Ancora!” Goldie Pie blurted out as the pink unicorn mare let out an offended gasp. 

“And you are just letting me know this now Goldie?!” 

The mare exclaimed as the yellow earth stallion shrugged sheepishly at his cousin as Winesap cleared his throat, gathering every ponies attention. 

“Excuse me… or am I the only one to have notice that we have a fainted princess on our hooves?” 

The dark red stallion asked suddenly as every pony in the foyer turned to look at Ancora who was an unconscious heap on the crystal floor. Every pony let out a unified gasp and echoed their shouts of concern before Amethyst stomped a hoof onto the crystal floor with an echoing clack that caused them all to turn their attention to her. 

“Our lovely princess is obviously over whelmed by the night’s events. However, since Spectrum is as I assume, cowering in self-pity, we will continue with our original plans.” 

Amethyst said as she drew every ponies attention with her assertive voice while she pointed a hoof at the two shadow guards. 

“One of you will head back to the Onyx Empire to get word to Sombra of the Princess’ dissappreance.” 

“That will be me.” 

Bashful’s father said as he returned his helmet to his head, the magic turned his coat from yellow, to grey and his mane black with piercing red eyes. 

“Must you go father?” 

Bashful asked as the guard gave a stern nod. 

“I have to, I am a Pegasus so it makes sense for me to go since I can arrive at the Onyx Empire faster.” 

The stallion said before he turned to walk out of the castle. 

“But I will return home once all of this is over Bashful, I promise.” 

He added before he walked out of the front doors and took to the skies. 

“Now, as for the rest of you, you may leave. Bashful and I shall remain to watch over the Princess.” 

Amethyst announced as he walked over to where Ancora lay on the cold floor before enveloping her into her magic and lifting her of the floor. 

“Are you sure?” 

The remaining guard asked while he watched the unicorn head up the stairs with the princess cradled in her magic while Bashful Berry fallowed behind her. 

“Yes, yes, the fewer ponies around the better I think. And if anything gets out of hand one of us will go and get Opal Shimmer. It’s nothing to worry about really darlings” 

The pink unicorn mare said confidently as they continued up the stairs. 

“I’ll come in the morning to make PANCAKES!” 

Goldie Pie exclaimed excitedly before he darted out of the castle before every pone else while the others glanced worriedly at each other before leaving as well. 

… 

Spectrum Maximus over heard the exchange outside of the throne room but stayed hidden where he was. He had messed things up enough as it was, he didn’t want to make it any worse. He also didn’t feel like going home now to join his wife and daughter. So he curled up onto the cold crystal floor next to his throne. He didn’t even feel like he was worthy of it now either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update ^^; life has been hectic.


	6. Pancakes

**Chapter 6**

A delightful smell wafted up her nostrils that pulled her from her sleep. Ancora yawned while stretching as the sound of muffled chatter hit her ears. She gasped a bit at the voices as she remembered what had happened the night before. Those ponies were crazy! Her father wasn’t evil, he was her father… He was her father…  
Laughter hit her ears; that sounded like Amethyst. Ancora mused as she stepped cautiously out of bed. Her hooves it the crystal floor softly. She didn’t want to make much or any noise if she could help it. She made her way quietly out of the room she woke up in as she entered a large hallway. The blissful smell caught her attention again as she looked toward the direction of the stairs.  
She continued to tip toe down the hall, making sure she stayed on the carpet that was spread on the floor to muffle her hoof steps. Once she arrived at the stairs however, she chose to stay near the railing. Her blue eyes glanced around curiously before she made her decent. She eyed a door that was opened just a crack; she also noted that the voices she was hearing was coming from behind that door.  
She cautiously made her way down the stairs and slowly toward the door. She paused however to eavesdrop onto the conversation that was being held on the other side.

“I can’t believe you Spectrum!” 

Amethyst scolded, Ancora could imagine the rainbow Pegasus stallion scowling at the Unicorn. 

“After Winesap put you in your place you didn’t have the decency to go home! Opal must be beside herself!” 

She added as few clanks sounded. 

“Yeah! And do you know how frrraaaantic Opal was when I told her this morning about what happened after she left! Wooohooo… Not pretty…” 

Goldie Pie added. 

“Oh Celestia… What have I done…” 

Spectrum Maximus groaned helplessly. Ancora blinked in surprise, that’s far from what she expected of the Stallion. 

“And do you know how HARD it was to calm her down and keep her from rushing over here?” 

“I can only imagine…” 

Spectrum whined. 

“NO! You can’t! I don’t EVER NEVER EVER want to see that mare that upset again!” 

Goldie exclaimed. 

“Goldie your pancakes are burning…” 

Bashful Berry said with a hushed tone as the other Stallion let out a dramatic gasp. Spectrum let out another groan. 

“I’ve made a mess of things…” 

He murmured. 

“I know you only meant well… But you could have gone about it a better way…” 

Bashful added as the Stallion groaned again. 

Ancora took a step back from the door and took a deep breath. Did she want to enter that room? She could just walk out of the Castle, head to train station and back toward the Onyx Empire and tell her father of the uprising in Ponyville… But what would happen to these ponies? Despite her fears from the night before, they had only shown her kindness and hospitality. And for the most of them, they had been honest; the only shady one was Spectrum Maximus. 

The white unicorn let out her held breath as she gathered her courage and called on her magic. Her magic griped the door knob and push the door open. The chattering stopped as soon as she entered the room. The stallion Pegasus scrambled out of his chair and bowed his head humbly to her as Ancora eyed the Stallion wearily. 

“Good morning Ancora.” 

Amethyst was the first to greet her with a smile. 

“Morning…” 

Ancora replied cautiously. 

“I’ve made PANCAKES!” 

Goldie exclaimed excitedly as he placed a tall stack of pancakes onto the table and pulled out a chair before zipping to Ancora’s side and escorted her to the chair. 

“Great great great great grandma Pinkie Pie was famous for her Pancake Breakfasts here at Twilight’s Crystal Tree Castle! And it’s something I’ve always wanted to try!” 

He exclaimed again with a grin as he placed three more towers of pancakes in front of the other ponies sitting at the table before any had time to decline. The yellow earth stallion then took a seat himself after 

placing a tower of pancakes for himself on the table. 

“Did all the bearers of the Elements of Harmony live here?” 

“Oh heaven’s no dear heart!” 

Amethyst replied before picking up a fork with her magic. 

“Pinkie Pie continued working and living with the Cakes until her marriage with Cheese Sandwich, my ancestor Rarity lived and worked at Carousel Boutique, which my little brother now runs, though she had multiple residences across Equestira. Applejack lived and worked on Sweet Apple Acers until her dying day... I believe her grave is somewhere in the orchards there…” 

“And you know where my ancestor lived…” 

Bashful Berry piped in. 

“…And Rainbow Dash… had a home in both Cloudsdale and here in Ponyville since she rose in the ranks to become the captain of the Wonder Bolts…” 

Spectrum Maximus added as he kept his magenta eyes off of Ancora and focused on the platter in front of him. Meanwhile, Goldie had already eaten half of his plate while Amethyst was still working on her first. 

“So…what about Princess Twilight?” 

Ancora asked before picking up her own fork and poking at the stack in front of her. 

“She lived here mostly, but she and Princess Cadence made frequent trips to Canterlot for official royal business.” 

Amethyst answered as the white mare’s ears twitched. 

“Canterlot? That’s the former capitol right?” 

“Yes, it’s now in ruins and is inhabited by a dragon…” 

Spectrum said while still ignoring his stack of pancakes. 

“The Princess’ Assistant?” 

Ancora asked as all the eyes in the room turned to her, even Spectrum Maximus’. 

“What…? Am I wrong?” 

Ancora asked. Before her ears had a chance to flatten Amethyst stood from the table with her front hooves on its surface as she grinned brightly. 

“No no no no! You are absolutely right!” 

She exclaimed as she sat back down and clapped her hooves together. 

“Spike inhabits the ruins of Canterlot not only because it’s the former capitol, but also because it’s rumored that Princess Twilight’s crown is hidden there.” 

The pink unicorn mare said excitedly as the unicorn princess looked at her questionably. 

“It’s name is Spike?” 

She asked as the pale yellow Pegasus mare nodded. 

“Yes, and he is such a sweet dragon, I try to go and visit him whenever I have the chance.” 

Bashful Berry replied as Goldie Pie looked up from his plate and somehow managed to lick his face clean of syrup. 

“We’re talking about Spike?” He asked as he looked over to Spectrum’s untouched stack of pancakes. “You going to eat that?” 

He asked as the blue Pegasus cracked a smirk for the first time that morning and pushed his plate over toward the yellow earth stallion. The earth pony grinned widely before he dove into the platter. 

“Yes we are.” 

Amethyst replied with a giggle. 

“You know… It’s been a while since I’ve visited Spike.” 

Spectrum added while he leaned back into his chair with a thoughtful expression. Amethyst noticed the change in his demeanor and narrowed a scrutinizing gaze on him. 

“Spectrum…” 

She called to him in a suspicious tone, the Pegasus stallion’s ears twitched and swiveled in the unicorn mare’s direction. 

“What?” 

He questioned as the Pegasus mare shook her head while the unicorn’s gaze narrowed. 

“What are you scheming …” 

The mare demanded as Ancora’s blue gaze glanced between them. 

“Nothing Amethyst! I was just thinking that I should give Spike a visit.” 

“…May I come along…?” 

Ancora asked in a shy tone, that was when all eyes in the room turned toward her. 

“If…it’s not any trouble that is…” 

The white unicorn added as Spectrum Maximus cleared his throat. 

“Of course.” 

The blue Pegasus stallion replied cautiously while the pink unicorn sighed. 

“If that’s how its going to be then I am going with you.” 

Amethyst spoke up. 

“I’m capable of taking care of myself Amethyst.” 

Ancora said as the other mare laughed. 

“Oh I know you are Darling, its Spectrum that I am keeping an eye on.” 

She replied as the blue stallion groaned while Goldie Pie smirked at him from across the table and Bashful Berry giggled behind her hoof. 

**…**

“Your Majesty!” 

The Pegasus shadow guard flew into the Onyx Palace’s throne room with a loud bang as its doors were burst open. Sombra looked up from his two secretaries as he levitated an open scroll and quill in his magic. He gave the guard both a puzzled am alarmed look. It took him a moment to recognize the stallion but he was one of the guards who he had sent to escort Ancora while on her tour of Equestira. The pegasus’ presence then made his heart stop. Sombra rolled up the scroll and set it and the quill aside while dismissing the secretaries. 

“What has happened?” 

The Shadow King asked quickly while walking down the steps of his throne as the shadow guard landed and bowed at the bottom of the steps. 

“My lord forgive me… but the Princess-“ 

“What has Happened!” 

Sombra yelled impatiently as the Pegasus Stallion stood tall before his king and removed his helmet, the magic that charmed the armor he wore fell away to revile his bright yellow coat and autumn orange mane. 

“Autumn Wind… What is the status of my daughter…” 

Sombra asked again with a dangerous tone. 

“She is missing my Lord.” 

The yellow Pegasus replied straightforwardly. The stallion soldier noticed Sombra start to shake. 

“Where was she last seen?” 

“Ponyville Sir…” Sombra’s ears twitched at Autumn’s answer. 

“I assume your comrade is searching the area as we speak?” 

The king asked, the tone of his voice suggested that it was taking every ounce of control that he had to keep himself in check. 

“Yes my Lord.” 

“Then go join him… I will send assistance.” 

“How many stallions sir?” 

“As many as I see necessary! Now go! Find her!” 

“Sir!” 

Autumn Wind said as he stood at attention before placing his helmet back on and taking flight and retreated from the Throne Room. Sombra closed the doors behind the Pegasus with an echoing slam. That was followed by a sound proofing spell and a loud, anguished scream. 

“AHHHHHHG!” 

He expelled his magic like an explosion, and in the aftermath he stood panting with ragged breaths. 

“Ancora… my daughter… is missing…” 

He panted while his crimson eyes stayed focused on the floor under his iron clad hooves. He took in a shuddering breath and exhaled slowly. 

“I’ll find you my baby… I’ll find you…” 

He muttered to himself in a shaken but determined tone while his eyes glowed a soft green and exerted a dark magic. 

**…**

“So… how are we going to get to the ruins of Canterlot?” 

Ancora asked while Opal Shimmer helped her load up a pair of saddle bags with some niceties. 

“I suggest that we take the train as far as it will go and then hike the rest of the way.” 

Spectrum suggested while he stood in the kitchen of the house he shared with his wife, making cucumber and dandelion sandwiches. 

“Can I go with you Daddy?” 

Diamond Spectrum asked while she watched her father make the sandwiches. 

“I’m sorry sweet heart, but you need to stay here and help Mommy.” 

“Awwww… but I wanna meet Spike too…” 

The little Pegasus filly whined, The pegasus stallion gave his filly a sympathetic smile. 

“One day baby girl when you are older.” 

He told her as the little filly let out a huff as she jumped onto a chair to watch her mother and father more easily. 

“Yes, and when you are able to fly easier.” 

Opal added as Diamond groaned. 

“But that’s gonna be forever!” 

The filly whined as Ancora couldn’t hold back her giggle. The little filly sounded like herself when she was starting to get a hang of her magic. Her father had held similar restrictions for her when she was Diamond Spectrum’s age. The thought made her heart sank and her ears drooped. Sombra was her father, he was a good father… He was all that she had… 

A nuzzle drew her from her thoughts and a kiss on the side of her head brought her back to the moment. Ancora glanced up to see Opal Shimmer’s gentle, motherly smile. The older mare understood her grievances. The two mares didn’t need to speak any words as the Pegasus filly watched on with confusion. Diamond didn’t understand what was going on, and it wasn’t like the adults were telling her. She let out another huff, this time in jealousy at the affection she saw the Unicorn mare receiving from her mother. But that was put to rest as her father scooped her up and gave her a nuggie. 

“Hey!” 

The filly laughed as she squirmed in her father’s forelegs, this drew the attention of the two mares and the sight drew a giggle from the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took SOOOO LONG!!! DX But here you go, chapter six... *sigh* I am determined to finish this one!


End file.
